The Phantom of the Audotorium
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: After getting the leads in tee school play, Alex and Hunter are involved in a mystery that dates back fifty years.  Will the show go on?  R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman.

God loves you

Enjoy!

"The Phantom of the Auditorium"

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that's everything?" Ray Alverado asked as he helped his friend, Hunter Reeves set down a large wooden staircase.

"I think so." Hunter replied.

Sitting down upon the stage, Ray saw a silvery puddle oozing out from behind the curtains. He grinned as the puddle reformed into his best friend and Hunter's girlfriend, Alex Mack.

"Hey, Al!" Ray greeted her. "What's up?"

"The scenery finally." Alex replied with a smile. She walked over to Hunter and put her arm around him.

The young man responded by kissing her cheek, making her blush a scarlet red which quickly turned into a golden glow.

She kissed him back despite her golden skin and smiled from ear to ear.

"All right!" A familiar male voice said from behind them. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Louis, rehearsal doesn't start until tomorrow." Alex reminded her friend. "Besides, Hunter and I were practicing." She winked at her boyfriend of the last year and a half, who chuckled good-naturedly.

"Just because you guys got the leads in this year's production doesn't mean the rest of us don't have things to do." Louis pointed out.

To emphasize his point, he picked up a sword and took a fighting stance. He quickly turned the sword on Ray, who jumped back in surprise before picking up his own sword.

As Louis took a swing, his sword flew out of his hands, missing Alex by inches.

With a thought, she sent the sword back to its owner.

It was a good thing Louis knew about her powers or that would have been hard to explain.

"Thanks, Al." Ray said, giving Alex a sideways smile.

"No problem." She replied.

"I don't know if rehearsing for this play is even worth it." Louis commented as he sat down next to Ray.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The phantom hates Romeo and Juliet." Louis replied as though it were obvious.

"What phantom? Louis, stop playing around." Alex ordered.

"I'm not, Mack." Louis insisted. "I know you haven't been here long," he said, turning to Hunter.

Hunter shrugged.

"I've been here long enough to know not to believe anything' you say."

Alex giggled and Ray gave Hunter a thumbs up, followed by a high five.

"I'm being serious." Louis insisted. "Didn't you ever wonder why Mr. Web was so hesitant to do Romeo and Juliet when I suggested it a few months ago? And why it hasn't been performed here in over fifty years?"

"Fifty years?" Alex asked. "Get out of here."

"I'm serious, Mack." Louis repeated. "1949 was the last time Romeo and Juliet was performed at the school. Two days before the performance was to go on, they found Jason Smith, the guy playing Romeo dead in one of the wings of the stage."

Alex could tell by Louis's intense gaze that he wasn't messing about.

Hunter gazed at the love of his life. He saw her face start to glow.

"Louis, cut it out. You're scaring Alex."

"Na-no he's not." Alex said as she forced herself to calm down. "Besides, it's probably not true anyway."

Louis smiled confidently.

"Take a look at the year book from that year and then tell me I'm lying." With that, he pulled out a year book from behind his back and handed it to Alex.

Ray bent over to get a closer look as well.

Opening the book, Alex flipped some pages until she came to the name Jason Smith.

As she gazed down at the name, she saw some numbers captioned below.

"Jason Smith, 1933 to 1949."

"See? I told you." Louis said triumphantly.

Alex didn't answer. She was too busy gazing at the girl in the picture on Jason's left.

"Emily Winters. 1934…" Her voice trailed off as her hands started to shake and then glow with intensity.

"AL, are you okay?" Ray asked in concern.

Alex shook her head. She handed the book to her best friend as she felt Hunter wrap a concerned arm around her shoulders.

"Alex, what is it?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Tha-that girl…" Alex began, "Emily Winters…sha-she looks just like me."


End file.
